Deadly Lust
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: 100 years ago a dark demon murdered young woman by a bite on the neck. But this murderer was burned at the stake, which stopped his unjust ways. Now, in feudal era Japan, he has returned and vows to continue his deadly deeds. Mature !  CH. 5 NOW UP !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her screams slowly faded into the night's air as teeth sunk further into her skin, releasing the concealed liquid from inside her body.

Slurp.

Pupils enlarged and skin pale as the moon that hung above the victim, she collapsed to ground, not a trickle of crimson leaking from her neck. The figure that stood above her licked the remaining blood off his fingertips and bent down beside his prey.

"Such a beautiful woman, but even more beautiful and tasty blood." He taunted, smiling in the victory that hung in his black heart.

The figure rose and felt a cool chill from the winds of the South. His ears perked to a strange sound from the direction he faced. Muscles tensed and the feel of the night's victory turned into rage.

They were coming.

Footsteps stomped on the dirt trail leading to the dark murderer. Bright torches lit up the soothing night sky and the figure's eyes widened as the group closed in on him. He attempted to escape the circle that was quickly formed around him, but the men held out wooden stakes, herding him back into the center.

The figure snarled and bared his shimmering fangs, which were coated in the maiden's thick, juicy blood. One of the men bent down and put his ear to the young girl's chest. Immediately, he shot up and pointed a pudgy finger in the dark figure's direction.

"This one is dead! Just like all the others he has murdered!" The fat man screamed to the rest of his group and anger rose in all their expressions.

"She is just a mere village woman!" The figure snapped and he backed off when the deadly wood almost reached his body.

"This mere woman was my daughter!" The fat man shouted, tears choking his strong words. The figure looked up into his tearing eyes.

"Well then, I'm sure you'd like to know that her blood was the best I've ever tasted and her body was absolutely delightful." He taunted.

The father clenched his hand against the wooden stake.

"Tie the despicable bastard up and bring him to the village to burn!!!"

The men moved the circle tighter around the figure and five of them held rope in their hands. The first one threw a line of rope and it caught onto the dark creature's neck and he forced to the ground. He tried to cut the thick rope with her rather sharp nails, but two men were already had his arms behind his back. One of the braver ones came closer to his face and tried to tie a rope around his chest, but the demon sunk his teeth into the man's hand.

He tore his hand back and cried out in pain. The figure smirked, but his victory was cut short when someone tied a thick piece of cloth around his mouth. He continued to struggled, but more he did the more men that came and held down his limbs.

Through endless struggles and fights, the men finally had the beast bound by his arms, ankles and neck. The figure shot the leader a glare of hate and attempted to cut himself free, but the men already had the stakes against his neck. They dragged him over to the horse that was brought with them and tied the remaining rope on his ankles to the saddle. The leader jumped onto the horse and signaled it to go. The creature let out a grunt as his body collapsed to the ground and was being dragged against the jagged rocks.

* * *

The crowd thickened as the man's voice boomed throughout the large village.

"This beast has tormented our lands for many years and now he is being brought to justice! My daughter was murdered in his killing spree and I'm sure many of you have lost loved ones!"

Cries echoed through the crowd the painful memories of murdered loved ones arose.

The man stepped closer to the pole the night demon was tied to.

"This monster will face his bad deeds before you tonight! By being burned slowly and painfully so he too can feel the pain and hatred we all have towards this creature!"

The figure tried to snarl at the annoying man, but the cloth was too thick, only an odd mumble could be heard.

"I hold this burning torch as the key to our freedom!"

Cheers could be heard from every villager in the whole village.

"But! I think we have a right to know the name the scum that has tormented us for many years!" The man stepped toward the defeated demon and cut the cloth of his face with a small dagger, which left a thin cut along his pale cheek.

"What be your name, demon?!" He demanded and the crowd went into a tense silence.

He glared for a couple seconds, but sighed and realized his defeat.

"I am Bankotsu."

The man nodded and threw the burning torch into the pile of sticks below the pole Bankotsu was bound to.

"Now let this be the day that Bankotsu, demon and murderer, be put to justice and face all hate of this village!"

The cheers roared loudly, but Bankotsu blocked out the sound and closed his eyes as the flames crawled up his body. The fire craved more of the flesh and shot up to his face. Just the heat reached his lips, Bankotsu let out a scream of pain that echoed into the night of the full moon.

* * *

Yes!

I have finally updated after so long! And with a new story!

I have always loved vampires, there just so awesome. I wanna be a vampire.. and a pirate...

GASP!

A VAMPIRE PIRATE!

Well, I hoped you liked this prologue and I am off to put the first chapter on. So, please R&R!


	2. A Long Lived Grudge

Chapter 1- A Long Lived Grudge

_100 years later…_

"Thank you so much for letting us sleep in your village for the night!" A young miko said as the young girl that offered the odd group a place to stay re-entered the room. She gave a smile and nodded.

"A quiet one, isn't she?" The monk curiously spoke from the back of the room, where he had just finished his praying. The leader of the group, a hard-headed hanyou, rolled his eyes.

"I thought you liked the flirty ones." InuYasha said unemotionally as he examined the sheath that his precious demon sword was held in.

"Yes, but the quiet ones are even cuter!" Miroku excitedly point out, but he felt a raging tension in room and he glanced over at Sango, a very dangerous demon slayer and who was also his girlfriend… sort of.

Kagome, the young miko, sighed as Sango began pounding Miroku with her over sized boomerang, Hiraikotsu. The usual scenarios that happened in their group of demons and humans.

"Sango! I didn't mean it like that!" The monk pleaded as Sango lifted her weapon for another strike.

"What else could you mean, Miroku?!" The slayer demanded, glaring down at the victim of her rage. Miroku swallowed hard and pondered for a moment, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Sango began hitting him again.

* * *

"You insensitive, two-timing, groping JERK!!!!" The young girl, who went by the name of Shina, heard the slayer scream just as she left the room where the guests were to sleep. She giggled at the thought of the monk liking her, but the slayer seemed very terrifying and she did not want to get involved in that.

Shina stretched out her arms and wondered away from her village and into the forest, hoping she could find the secret spring she had found earlier in the summer. She crawled over a tree branch, but tripped on an unfamiliar branch and stumbled down a low sloped hill. She moaned slightly in pain and opened her eyes to find the beautiful spring which once engulfed her mind and had once again.

A cheery smile spread across her face as she untied her light pink kimono. The silk slithered off her body and onto the moist, green ground. A rustle in the bushes had her bring her kimono right back onto her shoulders though. She peered around her shoulder and saw the bushes were silent, as was everything else in her secret place. Shina glanced back to the surface of the spring and saw that the full moon's reflection didn't even stir the waters.

"H-Hello…?" Shina whispered into the forests surrounding her. The silence sent shivers up and down her spine. Shina quickly tied her obi and began to sprint out of the forest. Rustling followed behind her, getting closer with every step she took. The second Shina glanced back, the bushes ceased movement and then her body crashed into something hard.

The young girl rubbed her head and slowly gazed up at the figure, who stood above her with a shimmering red smile. Her eyes widened and she screamed, so shrill it could be heard from miles away. The dark shadow swiftly bent down beside her and slammed his pale hand against her annoying mouth.

His smile chilled her to the very core as he seemed amused with her constant struggling, but he was too strong. The shadow lifted her up by her mouth and kept her body close as he bolted further into the darker parts of the forest.

Once they had reached the center of the forest, the figure threw Shina's limp body against a trunk of a tree and he bent down in front of the frightened female.

"So you're the one." He said, in a pleasant tone.

"What do you mean?!" Shina demanded in a raspy voice, as she back further against the tree trunk.

"Your great great grandfather was responsibly for my death." The creature spat, disgusted with even mentioning the subject.

"You're… Bankotsu…?"

Bankotsu laughed. "They still talk about me, huh? I must've made a pretty good scar in your little community."

"How have you returned?! My great great grandfather burned you!" Shina spat, feeling this sudden rush of bravery.

Bankotsu rolled his blood colored eyes. "I put a curse on your village the moment before I burned into oblivion. And now I have returned from the dead after a hundred years on the full moon. And it's been along time since I've had some fresh… blood."

Shina's eyes widened and she tried to scamper away, but Bankotsu grabbed her shoulders and slammed them against the tree. He forced his lips onto her rose colored ones.

She wasn't able to free herself from his deadly grasp on her shoulders and pain shot through her lips as his fangs sliced them up. Bankotsu smirked against her lips and released one hand from her shoulder and began to untie her obi. Shina ripped her lips away from him and slapped his hand away. Bankotsu let out a low growl from his throat and he smashed her body against the ground.

"You're a very troublesome girl." He snarled and he lunged at her lips again and then his tongue traveled down to her neck. Bankotsu tasted her neck and the sensation that had been gone for one hundred years was returning to his body.

"LET ME G-" Bankotsu jabbed his fangs into her neck and her struggling and cries ceased. He licked the remaining blood that spilled from her neck and then stood, admiring his victim.

"Now my little precious, since your body will be found by the morning, it will bring that troublesome group, who have invaded my village, here and I will be able to be rid of them…"

* * *

Duh Duhhh Duhhhhhh...

Well, that would be chapter 1, so please R&R!


	3. A Greiving Widower

Chapter 2 - A Grieving Widower

"Damn fat men and their fat clothing..." Bankotsu mumbled in frustration as he tried to keep the old man's pants on his hips, but they didn't seem to stay. Frustrated, Bankotsu stomped over to his old clothing and unwillingly tore a strip of black silk from his pants. While he tied the "obi" around his waist, he continued to curse under his breath.

Bankotsu glanced down at the body of the elderly man and sighed.

He grabbed the pale wrists and began to drag the heavy body towards a nearby river. With a heaving struggle, Bankotsu finally got the body into the river and he curiously watched the body float down the river.

When Bankotsu returned to the scene of the murder, which he had committed, he tore holes and strips into the clothing he was wearing just in case the hanyou asked questions of why he looked so untouched.

Bankotsu sighed and took in a deep breath. He made a frowning face and squeezed his eyes tightly together and then opened them quickly.

Nothing.

"WAA! OH NO! I AM SO SAD!" He cried out in a weeping voice, but still…

Nothing.

Bankotsu clenched his hands tightly together in rage, until he could feel pain in his hands from his nails.

Hmm…

His finger rose up to his face and then Bankotsu smirked with victory ringing in his ears. He took a deep breath and the jabbed he finger into the corner of his right eye.

Perfect!

Streams of tears fell from his crimson eyes and he crawled over and began to "sob" over the dead girl.

* * *

InuYasha abruptly awoke from his sleep and his nose immediately went into the air.

"I smell blood…"

He darted out of his bed and frantically looked around for his sword in the dark.

"InuYasha, what is it…?" Kagome sleepily mumbled as, she too, arose from her distant sleep. InuYasha looked at her with his amber eyes and frowned.

"There's a faint scent of blood in the air and it's human's blood."

Kagome let out a quiet gasp and even that was enough to wake the light sleeper, Sango.

"Did you say blood, InuYasha?" Sango mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get used to the darkness inside the small room.

"Yeah… Kagome you stay here with the others and Sango come with me, I made need some back-up."

Sango nodded and got up quickly to change.

* * *

The two fighters dashed through the thick, dark forest that laid just outside the village. Nothing moved as they ran, everything was quiet. Even green trees stood silent through the howling winds of the skies.

Odd…

"It's just up here!" InuYasha shouted to Sango and she nodded.

"Be prepared to die, demon!" InuYasha released his sword from it's binding sheath just they reached the end of trail. Sango held her Hiraikotsu in fighting position, until she glanced over and saw a man crying over the body of a young woman.

"Sir…?" Sango approached the man cautiously and he looked up at her with blood shot, teary eyes. Her gazed left the man's sobbing eyes to the body of the young girl.

Sango gasped. "This was the girl that welcomed us to the village!"

InuYasha came over and examined the pale body of the girl and noticed to bite marks on her neck.

"Those are odd marks…"

Sango brought her attention back to the man, who only stared at the ground now.

"What happened, sir? It's okay, you can tell us slowly." She said reassuringly. The man numbly nodded and took in a deep breath.

"This was Shina, my fiancé. She had been missing from her bed for several hours and then I decided to look for her in the forest, she would always be exploring in here. That's when I saw that monster… It's fangs shimmered with her blood and… and I tried to defend her, but it attacked me and ran off, leaving my with this pain." He spoke with a voice full of sorrow and his eyes were filled with fear, which was also reflected on his pale skin.

InuYasha stood in silence as Sango helped the man to his feet.

'What is with this guy? Why are his eyes red? And how can his skin get that pale? It's like he's already dead…'

* * *

InuYasha growled as the three reached the room they were staying in, after they brought the body to the village head man.

"InuYasha?" Sango questioned, but the hanyou already let out his anger and he booted the weeping man into the room with his foot.

"Fuck." He muttered as his head collided into something soft.

Kagome let out a shriek when an unfamiliar man landed on her knees. He quickly got up and bowed from the disrespect of landing on top of a woman.

"What the fuck was that for?!" The village man shouted as he spun around to face the hanyou.

"Why such a change in mood, bastard ?!" InuYasha demanded as he leaned closer to his opponent. The man gave a loud gasp, shocked by this demon's words.

"My fiancé was just murdered in front of my own eyes ! Can't you give me a little sympathy ?!!" He shouted, glaring at InuYasha, their noses almost touching. The on-lookers of the fight, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, had puzzled looks on their shadowed faces.

"Back off, InuYasha ! This man is in a great deal of pain !" Sango snarled, staring down the hanyou. He shot a look at her, but his face softened and he shoved past the man and sat in the corner of the room, mumbling things to himself.

"I'm so sorry for InuYasha." Sango spoke to the man in a softer tone. He nodded his thanks and saw the confused looks on the others faces. The taijiya and the village man exchanged glances and sat down to explain the dreadful story of Shina's death.

* * *

Hehe, silly Bankotsu. :P

Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I'm off to put another one up !!

PLEASE R&R

-Kitty (MEOW!)


	4. Monster

Chapter 3 - Monster

Bankotsu awoke to the blaze of the sun glaring through his closed eyes. He squinted slightly when he opened his crimson eyes. The night before, the group had fallen for his fake name, Hiroshi. One could not forget that the name 'Bankotsu' had become very popular and terrifying around this village. He had also learned their names and the miko, Kagome, made an odd dinner and tried to convince him to eat, but he refused. He needed blood, not shitty homemade cooking.

Little snores came from the fire neko, Kirara, and the kitsune, Shippo, from the corner of the room, as they were huddled together in a white sheet. The monk, Miroku, laid to the right of Bankotsu, flexing his fingers in his sleep as if he were groping someone. Kagome was gripping the edge of her colored bag that she slept in and was breathing softly. InuYasha, the hanyou, was still in his corner, gripping his sheathed sword, prepared for any attack he would wake up to. And the taijiya …

"So you're awake too ?" The woman from across the small room asked him, staring into his eyes, studying him. Bankotsu gave a slight nod and sat up in his sheets. He let out a deep sigh and stretched his arms. The raise of his arms cause his kimono to spilt apart slightly and that allowed Sango to see his rippling muscles on his chest and stomach.

Sango could feel her cheeks redden as she continued to stare. Bankotsu curiously glanced at her and put his arms down.

Sigh.

"You okay ?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the red that bottled had up in her cheeks. Sango flinched slightly at the sound of his voice and snapped out of her gawking stare.

"I … uhh …" No matter how hard she tried, no words came out … that made sense.

Bankotsu chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I was the village's lead swordsman," Bankotsu explained, noticing that she was staring at his muscles, "until I came back from a war. I injured my right arm and I haven't been able to fight that well since." Bankotsu rolled up his sleeve and indicated a wide scar that went almost all the way around his upper arm.

The scar had actually come from an encounter with a rather angry demon. It had sliced Bankotsu's arm, but, of course, there was no blood from the injury, only from the demon's afterward.

Sango nodded. She thought of all the scars that had cursed her body, but one stuck to her thoughts. The scar that her younger brother bestowed upon her back. It was painful physically, yes, but the emotional pain was worse. Knowing that her own brother had implanted his sickle into her back, but the pain eased, to some extent, when she thought of how Naraku had controlled his body and giving her this scar wasn't of his own accord.

Bankotsu noticed the pain that flicked across Sango's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Her face was enough to stop his questioning.

* * *

The group ventured outside of the hut and explored the village, while Sango stayed to train in front of the hut. Bankotsu sat on the porch, shaded from most of the sun's ray, and watched Sango practice with her hidden weapons and her large boomerang. Bankotsu studied her movements of fighting and defense, where her weapons were hidden, and her strength. But most of all, he examined her neck. Soft and un-touched by any men's lips, silky skin and thick juicy blood flowing rapidly through the veins as she trained. Sweat ran down her neck and Bankotsu could feel salvia flood the inside of his mouth. He wanted it so badly, just to taste, one taste …

"Hiroshi ?"

It was a couple of seconds before Bankotsu snapped away from his daze. He looked up at Sango's face and saw an iridescent smile on her pink lips.

"Do you want to go for a walk ? It might get your mind off … " Sango paused and bit her lip, afraid that it might be the wrong thing to ask a troubled man. But Bankotsu just smiled at her and accepted her invitation.

* * *

Getting out of the shade and into the sun was one thing, but actually walking through it for this long was exhausting ! Though the sun did not harm Bankotsu's body, it did make him extremely tired and dreary.

"Do you want to sit down?" Sango finally asked, after walking around the village for nearly an hour. Bankotsu could barely hear her words, but nodded a sweating head. Sango found a fence that was covered by a canopy of trees and they sat on the wood, observing at the abundance of people out of the street.

Bankotsu felt an extreme relief of being guarded by the trees. He sighed happily and stared over at Sango.

"Maybe a walk through the woods might make me feel a bit better." Bankotsu suggested and just as he thought, Sango agreed to his scheme.

The two of them climbed over the side of the fence and jumped into the forest, where it was engulfed in darkness …

Perfect…

* * *

The grass and small bushes rustled as their feet either stepped upon them or brushed past the dark greenery. Silence crept through the atmosphere and Sango bit her lip and decided to break the silence.

"So you and Shina … you really loved each other ?" Her question was cautious, she feared that the man would break down in tears at the mention of the girl's name.

Bankotsu hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Well … our marriage was arranged … We did love each at first, but then she began to cause arguments and sometimes in the night she would go off to meet other men …"

'Now where have I heard that …' Sango sarcastically thought in her mind.

As Sango looked away, drifting in her thoughts of the monk's lecherous deeds, Bankotsu smirked. Even after watching her for a day, he was easily able to provoke her weaknesses to draw her closer to him.

"Hiroshi … I'm sorry about your lo-" Sango eyes widened when his lip met hers. His force was so sudden and so strong as he placed a rough hand upon her delicate cheek. Her knees quivered at the force of his body against hers. Bankotsu harshly slammed her body against a solid tree trunk and Sango grunted in pain.

Bankotsu's left hand rose from his side and rested on her waist and slowly slithered up her back, clutching it tightly. Sango was still in a frozen shock, but his touch … his lips … so … nice …

The luscious lips retracted from the taijiya's and slowly began kissing down her neck. Sango rose her chin to allow him to venture more with his lips on her un-armed neck. She let out a groan and wrapped her arms around his back, gripping his clothing forcefully.

As the couple stood against the tree, a elderly village man was venturing through the woods when he spotted the figure of common stories.

Blood-like eyes, long raven hair pulled back into a back-length braid, practically translucent skin, and … he was sure of it … shimmering white fangs …

"YOU !" The old man cried, pointing a bony finger in Bankotsu's direction. The man looked up from his soon-to-be victim.

"It's you, you're Bankotsu, the vampire !!!"

Sango's state of seduction dissipated when the word 'vampire' was spoken. Her head snapped back to stare into Bankotsu's lustful eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as the old bugger came running towards him, branch in hand.

"Let go of that woman, MONSTER !!"

Once he was in range, Bankotsu spun around and swatted his fist in the direction of the man's face. A cry of pain echoed through the forest as the elderly man was thrown to the forest floor. He held his broken cheek bone as best he could without causing more pain. Bankotsu being to slowly walk towards him, fangs barring.

Sango breathed harshly and glared at the back of that beast that now faced her. The fair-sized piece of branch that the old man held was now lying at her feet. Sango bent down and grasped the wood tightly. Ever so quietly, she snuck behind Bankotsu. Just as he noticed her presence so close, the log came colliding with the back of his head. Bankotsu was stunned for a moment, but then crashed to the ground, in an unconscious state.

* * *

Bankotsu's a horny vampire :P Haha !

There you go folks, another short chapter ! I'm hoping to get about 10 reviews or more for both of these chapters before I update this story again. And let me tell you the more interesting stuff is coming up in the next two chapters.

So, PLEASE R&R !

-Kitty (MEOW!)


	5. The First Agreement

Chapter 4 - The First Agreement

"WHAT ?!" Four voices shouted, followed by an angry hiss.

"I knew that bastard was putting on an act !" InuYasha huffed as he angrily tapped his foot against the wooden floor after hearing Sango's story.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you, Sango..." Miroku comforted.

"I tried to make him feel better…" Shippo pouted.

"I offered him my home-made cooking!" Kagome shrieked.

A wave a green faces rushed through the group as they remember the horrid meal they were forced to place in their bodies, excluding Kagome.

"The bastard will be lucky for what's coming to him ! Because if I got my hands on him, it'd be a hell of a lot worse !" InuYasha threatened and for once the group did not disagree with his harmful tactics.

Sango sighed and hugged her legs closer to her body. She lowered her head to her knees and stared at the white of her night-time kimono. As Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo continued to agree on how much of a lying and evil bastard Bankotsu was, Miroku crawled over to Sango and wrapped his arms protectively around her huddled figure. Sango's head rose from her knees and leaned itself against Miroku's shoulder.

"You did not deserve what he did to you." Miroku whispered into his lover's ear. She nodded slowly, but her mind thought differently.

'But … I enjoyed it …'

* * *

The rest of her friends had fallen to in disgusted sleep, but Sango still sat out on the porch, gazing upon the sparkling night skies. Her thoughts wandered to earlier in the afternoon …

'Oh thank you, thank you, miss!' The old man cried, still gripping his cheek bone, as he held her hand in his wrinkled, shaking one. Sango nodded and glanced back at the unconscious body of that bastard.

'We need something strong to restrain him, if he awakens.' Sango ordered and the elder nodded. He scrambled through the bushes, looking for a vine of some sort. The man had quickly returned a long and tough piece of bark in hand. The woman took it graciously and crouched down beside the insensible Bankotsu.

His pale skin was more noticeable know and points of fangs stuck out from his closed mouth. Sango felt disgusted that the man, no vampire, had lied about "saving" Shina, when he had been the demon that had taken her short life. A poke to his shoulders indicated he was still out cold and Sango placed a hand on his back, just in case.

The old man was shaking and whimpering with fear against the tree Sango had just been against not too long ago. Cautiously, she grasped each of the vampire's wrists and placed them on his back.

No movement.

She slipped the bark underneath he wrists and began to bind them together tightly.

Still, no movement.

Shouting and rustling of bushes caused Sango to flinch and she glanced up to see a caravan of about ten men scurrying towards them.

They were suited in fine armor, armor of a lord's army no doubt. Swords, spears and daggers had occupied the job of weapon and were either in hand or attached to their obis. Their helmets were made a exceptionally strong metal and were crested with tiny little jewels. Wood and metal had been their armor, which was held up by a tight black obi.

'You there, old man !' The last one to arrive ran in upon horseback and mask hid the contents of his face. The elderly man shrieked with fear as two soldiers were at his side. He covered his face, dreading their powerful stance. The leader nodded and a brown bag was taken from inside one of the soldiers' breastplate. He tossed it to the old man and he open his eyes slowly as in chinked when it landed in his palms. The contents of the bag fell into his hand as he dispensed it. He quickly counted the silver coins and a bright smile had replaced his terror.

'Thank you ! Thank you, general !' Tears of happiness erupted from his wrinkles eyes and he ran off through the woods, shouting gaily.

'What was that money for ?' Sango inquired. They all gazed at the woman was crouched by the vampire, they seemed to forget she was there.

'That man is responsible for capturing this beast,' the general said rather rudely. 'We watched the whole thing, after a villager tipped us off that they saw the vampire and a young woman enter the forest…' He eyed Sango suspiciously, but she was already glaring back into his eyes behind the mask.

'But if you saw everything you would seen me bring down … ugh .. never mind …' Sango didn't pursue this injustice anymore. The general didn't seem to look to keenly at a woman doing a man's work and she received money from all the other demon slayings she performed anyways.

'Grab the beast, men !' The general ordered, ignoring Sango once again. The two that were beside the old man were now on either side of Bankotsu's unresponsive body. Sango backed off immediately and let the men drag Bankotsu back to the temple that hung above the busy little village…

A sigh escaped Sango's dry lips. She didn't even know why she didn't fight away from Bankotsu's lips and touch. Miroku was her only, her life, her love. No one could replace him, especially not a vampire.

Vampire was a vastly said name in these times, but Sango's clan was one of the only that knew about the monsters. They feasted upon the blood of humans, since they had none of their own. Vampires were the walking dead, not from this world, but angels that had sinned against the Gods and were punished to live as immortals on Earth. Nothing could kill a vampire, but the sun did make them exhausted, that is why they only hunted at night. They did fear wooden stakes and the enchantments of monks and priests. But nothing could really take their life, unless they have burned with special incantations being said during the sacrifice. If these holy words weren't spoken, the vampire would be able to curse the people and would return to the world of the living 100 years later.

100 years ago, 'vampire' was known to all. They hunted separately, but several vampires at a time could been seen stalking in the night. They slowly began to disappear from their world, seeking different lands to hunt for better blood. Some say they had ventured to the country of Transylvania or were burned to the stake, but no one continued stories about vampires, they were gone.

Sango had heard from some of the villagers that Bankotsu had burned 100 years ago. The villagers had not performed the incantations, thus setting the vampire free from the clutches of death. Now he has returned seeking revenge on the relatives of the ones that attempted to take his life. He had succeeded. He was now free from the fiery rages of revenge and was able to hunt other, to feast, to kill. But none of that would happen. Bankotsu was locked up in the temple of the lord, awaiting the proper death. He could kill the innocent no more.

Sango rubbed her temples with her forefingers. All this evidence and history of vampires made her mind stressed. She felt disgusted when she thought of how the vampires killed their victims. They would become tremendously lustful with the victim's body and would take their cherished possession, then feast upon their blood, leaving nothing but an emotional scar before their demise.

It was sick and twisted !

A quiet rustle of tree took Sango away from her thoughts. She glanced up and studied the forest before her. The bushes shook and mystifying footsteps intertwined with the bushes. Sango rose to her feet, ready to fight whatever came through those trees. The rustling stopped dead and a young boy stepped out. His amber orbs stared deeply into Sango's cinnamon ones. He held a sickle weapon in his right hand and a glowing lantern, lit by candle, in the other. Black leather covered his body, which matched Sango's battle outfit.

"Kohaku …" Sango whispered. The sound of that name on her lips chilled her to the bone, making the scar on her back tingle. The boy's hand, which held the lantern, rose up and the blare of the light concealed his face. His amber eyes turned black behind the glaring light and he darted back through the forest.

"Wait ! Kohaku !" Sango shouted after him when she raced through the forest. She had been in such a trance at seeing her brother again, she had forgotten to bring her cherished weapon, Hiraikotsu.

The forest was darker than it had been only a few ago before. The only light was the one Kohaku held, the rest of her surroundings her engulfed in shadows. The light was fading from her view and Sango quickened her pace, she couldn't loose her brother again. As Sango raced through the trees she began to think why Kohaku had appeared before her. Her mind had been so lost in thoughts of her brother, that she hadn't even taken that in. It could only be one person …

Solemn, evil laughter ruptured through the black trees and Sango froze. The light had disappeared and she was left in complete darkness.

"Do you love your brother, Sango ?" Naraku's cold voice echoed in and around her mind. She could sense his sinful presence near, but she wasn't able to see his face through the shadows.

"What do you want Naraku ?!" Sango solicited, trying to keep her voice strong, but she could feel it slip. Naraku only laughed. Snapping and cracking caught Sango's ear and she could hear the noise heading her way. Before she was able to avoid it, something hard and strong wrapped around her, pinning her arms against her body. The roots that proved to being Naraku's arm extended arms strengthened their grip on Sango. She gritted her teeth, to keep herself from screaming. The roots lifted her pained body from the forest floor and took her closer to their source.

Sango was now so close to Naraku she could smell his wretched breath. A light blinded her eyes for a second, but then the picture quickly became clear.

Naraku held her in his root arm, while he smiled that cold smile, one that could give the very devil goose bumps. Kohaku stood at his side, holding the lit lantern down by his leg. His eyes had turned black, as he stood unemotional to the situation Sango was placed in.

"Let him go, Naraku ! Take me instead !" Sango managed to say. The root around her body had subsided it's squeezing, but now stayed at a tight solid state.

Naraku chuckled.

"Such a pity plead won't bring your brother back to you Sango."

Sango's eyes widened.

"I want you to free the vampire -"

"No ! I'm not letting him and you hurt innocent people !" Naraku glared at Sango, staring her down.

"I don't appreciate you interrupting me Sango …" Right after Naraku finished, his other root arm slithered above Sango's head and the slimmer part of the arm inched towards her mouth. Sango tried to turn away from the evil root, but it just forced her head forward. The wood latched itself to her lips and wrapped around her head, bringing a halt to her speaking.

"Now, that's better." Naraku smiled and continued with his instructions. "I want you to free the vampire and bring him to me, so I can devour his demonic power. If you so do this successfully, you shall be reunited with your little brother."

Sango thought for a moment. Naraku wasn't going to release Bankotsu upon the world, but he was planning on being a lot stronger. But Kohaku …

Making her decision, Sango nodded her head slowly and Naraku let out a demonic laugh.

"Bring the vampire to my castle, Sango!" He ordered as he and Kohaku dissipated into thin air.

The roots released from Sango's mouth and her aching body and she collapsed to the solid ground. She massaged her throbbing muscles and face. The thought of the group knowing what she was about to do gave her chills. They would kill her for releasing the vampire. What if something went wrong ? What he escaped from her ? The questions could go on forever, but Sango knew what she had to do …

* * *

Ta da !

The fourth chapter of my Deadly Lust story.

Please R&R !

(Oh, here's a pre-warning, the next chapter contains MATURE CONTENT)

-Kitty (MEOW!)


End file.
